Talk:Atrias Glowember
Given that the page hasn't been touched in nearly a year, is marked as Dormant, and isn't complete - plus it has artwork of questionable origins - I recommend this page for deletion. --Stamp 18:45, 5 November 2007 (UTC) Without any proof that it is stolen and the original poster having actually put the copyright information on the image? I thought that it had been agreed that pulling down things on suspicions with no proof had been ruled nazi-ish? ::::I should clarify: I wasn't suggesting that we delete the image. Instead, I was suggesting that we delete the dormant page that features the image file. In the past, I've pruned dormant, unfinished pages. They don't serve any purpose but to clutter the Wiki. The character doesn't even seem to exist on ER anymore (except as a Level 40 version that isn't guilded and thus isn't accurately reflected in the page we've got). So, I'd say that if the page is dormant, the user hasn't made changes in nearly a year, and what information is on the page isn't accurate, then we can safely delete it. I'd hate to think this makes me "Nazi-ish." A neat freak? Maybe. The image issue remains to be sorted out. ::::--Stamp 19:49, 5 November 2007 (UTC) :::::I misunderstood then, however, I don't think the page should be deleted either. The wiki is for information, and I would consider that to include things that fall into the server history, not just currently active characters. Anyone with an article here likely interacted with others, was involved in things to some degree, and has some part, no matter how small, in the ever evolving server specific lore that has accumulated around us in the past years.--Eupheria 19:57, 5 November 2007 (UTC) ::::::I don't want to nuke old information. This character may have interacted with others, and sometime someone may want to recollect something about him. That's what the wiki is for. Current and old information. Preservation, and categorization. ::::::Taking your information to mind, Stamp, I'll slap a couple of tags on this page and delete the 'coming soon' fluff. ::::::--Lilithia 20:02, 5 November 2007 (UTC) ::::::Well, I'll go with what you want to do. No argument with your logic. However, let's do keep in mind that, as I mentioned, there's an unguilded Level 40 paladin named Atrias. We should probably be prepared, as players come and go, to do things like alter the existing redirect for Atrias to make room for the other version, should they decide to get a Wiki page. (It might even be the same Atrias, starting over. Who knows?) ::::::--Stamp 20:17, 5 November 2007 (UTC) ::::::Look it up at www.warcraftrealms.com/census.php and determine if it's the same person. Just look at the character history. If you see his level reset to 1, you know something happened. ::::::Even then, it's not our place to act until given a good reason. Until the time that something comes up, and the roleplay information for Atrias changes to a point that moderator support is necessary, we should just keep the page as-is and let the rest of the community sort it out on their own. I'm sure someone knows what happened to the guy. Maybe that person will find the page. ::::::--Lilithia 20:23, 5 November 2007 (UTC) ::::::Agreed! --Stamp 21:44, 5 November 2007 (UTC) ::::::Just a note. Atrias did, in fact, exist and interact with a few characters. The first incarnation of Atrias was actually a mage, but was deleted and rerolled as a different character and a paladin. I believe this to be the same Atrias (and if it is, I don't think he ever really had a character get past the 40's). The mage was in House Nightstone for a short time. The paladin, if I recall correctly, actually had his own RP guild for a short bit, too. So there's bound to be others who remember him. ::::::People who used to frequent the now vanished www.earthenring.net forums should remember Atrias's player as an all around good guy. He was in the military from what I remember, and was known to go dark for months at a time due to his duty (this actually weaked havoc on the guilds he was in, due to peceived inactivity). I last heard from him months ago. It was an unexpected but pleasant surprise. I have not heard from him since, so I do not know if he's still "dark" due to obligation or if he's come back and just jumped ship to a different game. ::::::Either way, Atrias was known to some of us, both IC and OOC. ::::::I know this much because the player was one of the earliest members of the Netherbane. He had an alt within the guild named Arlinas. In addition, mage Atrias I believe was in Serendipity, the guild long ago formed by Vyrella and I. Many old Serendipity members became Netherbane founding members. So, yeah, I remember Atrias (in his various incarnations) fondly. ::::::--Tharion 04:07, 25 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::Well, if you have any information you can add to the article, feel free to do so! Thanks for the info. :::::::--Lilithia 04:11, 25 December 2007 (UTC) This is the player of the character known as Atrias. I apologize for all of the commotion that seems to have been wreaked by my dormant page. I just found the comments page here and I was all of the comments. Please allow me to clarify a few things: Tharion, one of my oldest friends in World of Warcraft, is absolutely correct. I did have a very heavy career in the military. Army to be precise. Around two days before I was set to complete my time, I was put under the status known as 'Stop Loss'. This is where you are not allowed to leave the service. I was deployed in early January 2007 to Iraq. I recently returned home, and even more recently, to the game. That being said, I have a few projects that I am working on and would like to use the Wikia for. I would like the page 'Atrias Glowember' to be deleted if possible, or renamed. If my identity is needing verification, you may contact Tharion of The Netherbane. Since I have quite a few alts, I chose to create an overall identity in the name Wyrmsfire. Tharion knows me by that name. If contact with me is needed, I can be reached thru my email: wyrmsfire at hotmail dot com. Again, I am sorry and did not mean to cause so much trouble! ````Player of Atrias :Would moving the old page contents to a page titles something to the effect of "Atrias (human)" and given an archive tag be sufficient for you?--MaeHaftahurcha 03:45, 11 August 2008 (UTC) Honestly, if there are any moderators out there that are actively watching this page, please feel free to delete it. The character of Atrias has been placed on an inactive status. The player of Atrias, me, is working on a new project and I doubt I will be revisiting the character any time soon. Feel free to contact me if any additional information is needed. Thanks!